Una nueva tradición
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: ―No, no digas más por favor. No creo poder... Qué es… ¿Eso? Keith no pudo evitarlo. Lance siempre vestía con la camiseta naranja del campamento y distintos jeans, una campera larga y zapatillas que definitivamente, no eran blancas. Lo que sea que llevaba puesto, no era su estilo. Percy Jackson AU


¡Buenas! ¡Lady Crystal con otro oneshot para Voltron!~ Se suponía que esto era para la semana de libros del Klance Month pero digamos que estoy un poco muy tarde, así que no sé si sigue calificando para eso jaja. Aun asi la idea estaba y quería terminarla. Escogí Percy Jackson porque... Me gusta pensar en este au. Es bastante cliché con eso de Keith siendo hijo de Hades y Lance de Afrodita, pero créanme cuando digo que nunca pensé en otra alternativa (?

Terminé voltron hace poco, me lo vi todo sólo dos semanas antes del estreno de la séptima temporada, y debo admitir que no me sentía tan atraída hacia una ship desde hacia tiempo. Me ayudó a superar algo así como un bloqueo, y ahora tengo nuevos tags para buscar en las redes, así que espero quedarme por aquí por un tiempo. Además, seamos sinceros, Kick. No me importa nada vieja, kick.

Ignorenme. En fin. ¡Estoy muy satisfecha con esto! ¡También está en ao3!

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Una nueva tradición_**

― ¡Eh, Hades! ¡Ten cuidado con las sombritas! ¡No vayas a tropezarte y caer al agua!

―Afrodita. ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?

―No sé. ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido de que te escondas en las sombras? Sal de ahí y hablemos, Keith.

― ¿Y dejar que me embrujes? No te ofendas, pero paso.

― ¿El modo difícil entonces? No voy a dejar que tomes la bandera.

―Adelante, Lance.

Tomaron sus armas y cargaron uno contra el otro, sonriendo ante cada movimiento. Keith, un hijo de Hades, era increíble con su espada. Si bien Lance, un hijo de Afrodita era mucho más hábil con el arco, también era bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero aun así Keith era mejor.

― ¿Qué tal dos de tres?

-o-

Keith no podía ver, sólo se guiaba por el instinto. Uno de los monstruos que había entrado al campamento lo había herido. Podía escuchar a Pidge y Hunk, dos brillantes semidioses, hija de Atenea e hijo de Hefestos, trazar un plan en segundos para acabar con el monstruo. Shiro, hijo de Zeus, lidiaba con otros. Allura, hija de Apolo, lo ayudaba. O sea, que sólo quedaba una persona disponible para ayudarlo en ese momento.

― ¡Lance!

― ¡Estoy en ello!

A los pocos segundos el monstruo paró en seco, una flecha lo había atravesado. Keith se giró y lo acabó con su espada. Lance sonreía. Su precisión había mejorado en las últimas semanas, había cambiado de su arco normal por uno que la misma Afrodita le había regalado. Al principio no era bueno con él, pero ahora era sobresaliente. Lance usualmente fallaba cuando probaba armas nuevas, pero una vez que lo perfeccionaba era imparable.

Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado en poco tiempo.

Se habían conocido en la secundaria. Keith siempre estaba solo o metido en peleas, y Lance siempre convencía a la gente de hacer lo que quisiera con sus encantos, pero cuando había intentado convencer a Keith de hacer su tarea no le había funcionado. Eso se había transformado en una rivalidad en la que Lance intentaba convencerlo de cualquier cosa, y luego pasó a ser una amistad al pasar tiempo juntos. Cuando en una fiesta (A la que Lance lo convenció de ir) Keith besó a un chico y alguien lo vio. Las noticias no tardaron en expandirse por toda la escuela, y fue esa la primera vez que usaron sus poderes y por consecuente terminaron atrayendo a un monstruo.

Lance estaba furioso. Había empezado maldiciendo al que había esparcido los rumores con maquillaje que no pudiera quitar, y tras eso lo había engatusado para humillarlo a él. Pero fue entonces que un monstruo apareció y los atacó.

Tras correr por casi toda la escuela, Keith había utilizado sus apenas descubiertos poderes de geoquinesis para tragarse al monstruo. Tras eso, ambos fueron llevados al campamento por Coran, quien había aparentado ser un profesor para vigilarlos.

Afrodita y Hades los habían reclamado a los días. Keith era el primer hijo de Hades en el campamento en mucho tiempo, y Lance tenía una cabaña llena de hermanos y hermanas. Su separación fue inminente, más al enterarse que no eran bichos raros, al menos no para el campamento mestizo.

-o-

―Menos mal que viajas por las sombras, porque el sol derrite a los bombones.

―… ¿En serio?

―Algún día voy a tener una embruja habla lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te gusten mis frases de ligue. Tengo muchos más de donde vino esa.

―No, no digas más por favor. No creo poder… Qué es… ¿Eso?

Keith no pudo evitarlo. Lance siempre vestía con la camiseta naranja del campamento y distintos jeans, una campera larga y zapatillas que definitivamente, no eran blancas. Lo que sea que llevaba puesto, no era su estilo.

― ¡Ugh! ¡Nunca te fijas en mis zapatos, pero hoy tenías que hacerlo!

― ¿Lo siento?

―Sí, espero que lo sientas. ―Dijo, en un tono increíblemente serio― Y espero que me des tu ración de postre como compensación.

― ¿Qué? ¡No!

Entre peleas y risas, llegaron al comedor y se reunieron con sus amigos. Keith agradecía que los semidioses podían cruzarse de mesas, porque no le gustaba comer solo. Su mesa se llenó con rapidez de chistes y comentarios del día, y por supuesto, rumores. Eran todos los temas ideales para que Lance interviniera, pero no daba más que unos pequeños comentarios monosílabos.

― ¿Lance? ¿Es cierto que tú…

―Sí, Pidge. Los zapatos de la vergüenza. No quiero… No quiero hablar del tema. Estoy cansado, creo… Creo que voy a ir a dormir. Nos vemos, chicos.

Lance se retiró sin dejarlos contestar nada. Hunk y Keith sólo pudieron quedarse mirando a Pidge, esperando una respuesta.

―Es… una cosa de la cabaña de Afrodita. No pueden combinarlos con absolutamente nada. Tengo entendido que es un infierno. Además, todos sabemos cómo de popular es Lance. Creo que todo el campamento notó su cambio de estilo de hoy.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, y luego se separaron. Ninguno de ellos sabía el porqué de la apariencia de su amigo, y Keith estaba a punto de olvidarse del tema, pero fue entonces que los escuchó riendo.

Los hermanos de Lance. Todos eran radiantes. No había una sola imperfección en sus rostros, y las ropas les quedaban como a los modelos. Resultarles atractivos a Keith era algo que todos los hijos de Afrodita tenían en común, pero había una de ellas con la que se llevaba mejor, y fue a ella a la que se acercó.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

― ¿Otro más? ―dijo, sin mirarlo siquiera a la cara― Sí, Lance tiene los zapat-

― ¡Ya sé eso! Pero, ¿Por qué?

La chica lo miró y entonces le dio una sonrisa leve. Le dijo una cosa a una de sus hermanas, y tras eso, se levantó y pasó a su lado, susurrándole.

―Se negó al ritual de paso. Ve a verlo, ¿Sí?

Keith salió del comedor confundido. Pidge había dicho que lo que pasaba era una cosa de la cabaña de Afrodita, pero, ¿Ritual de Paso? No entendía a qué se refería con ello, y la única forma de encontrar la respuesta era encontrar a un semidiós en específico. Pasó las duchas y llegó al lago, donde vio a Lance. Estaba tirando piedras.

―El lago no te ha hecho nada.

―No, tienes razón. ¿Prefieres que se las tire a un campista?

―Hm, supongo que no.

Quería ser sutil. Lance había dejado en claro que no quería hablar del tema, y si le decía que no se metiera lo dejaría ahí. Pero Lance había estado allí para él muchas veces. Habían estado juntos cuando Keith era objetivo de burlas, y Lance de corazones rotos. Habían estado juntos ante el primer ataque de un monstruo, la ida al campamento mestizo, incluso estuvieron juntos cuando los dioses los reclamaron, y cuando todos los campistas sólo hablaban de la potente aura rosa de Lance y el aura negra de Keith. Habían estado juntos en situaciones de vida o muerte. Keith quería estar ahí para él.

―Hoy hay… Bastante viento.

―Eres pésimo iniciando una conversación, como siempre. Venga, sólo pregúntalo. Te está consumiendo por dentro.

― ... ¿Qué es eso del ritual de paso de tu cabaña?

― ¿Quién te contó de…? Ah… Verás, antes… Antes debías probarte ante el resto.

― ¿Probarte? ¿Cómo? ¿Combates? Eres un increíble guerrero, no puedo creer que hay-

―Debías enamorar a alguien, salir con esa persona y luego romperle el corazón. Para mi paso, esa persona debías ser tú.

―…Wow.

―Es… Es una tradición horrible. La habían abolido, pero volvió con el tiempo. Conoces al capitán de mi cabaña, me negué y aquí estamos.

―Tienes puesto… eso… ¿Sólo porque te lo ordenó?

―No me lo ordenó. Es un castigo. Es algo menor a lo que esperaba, así que está bien. Creía que Afrodita aparecería y terminaría embrujándome para hacerlo, o alguna cosa así.

― ¿Qué? ¿Afrodita?

―Tú me gustas, Keith. Pero enamorarte con mis poderes, me parece una de las cosas más bajas que se puede hacer con este poder, y ni hablemos de romper tu corazón sólo porque sí. Y créeme cuando te digo que he hecho cosas bajas, pero esto... Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Quería decírtelo... Entiendo si no quieres que vuelva a- Lo siento.

El corazón de Keith latía a mil por segundo. Lo que sentía por Lance era algo que había aceptado hacía tiempo, pero en definitiva no esperaba que Lance sintiera algo mínimamente remoto al romance por él. Por mucho tiempo se convenció de que estaría bien sólo con la química que había entre ellos, y que el conocerse de antes era un factor importante, pero esa química no implicaba que Keith tuviera que notar cada perfecto detalle de su rostro, ni la forma en que Lance siempre cambiaba el color de sus aretes dependiendo de su humor. Odiaba verlo coquetear con otros, y también odiaba verlo usar su embruja habla con otros que no fueran él. Keith y Lance habían pasado noches en vela sosteniendo la mano del otro en la enfermería, para que pudieran apretarla si tenían malos sueños, como podía ser recurrente para los semidioses como ellos.

Keith aun recordaba la primera misión donde Lance casi moría. Ese día habían formado un vínculo más especial que antes, ¡Keith incluso lo había acunado en sus brazos!

Lance se había secado las lágrimas, y se había quedado en silencio. Keith sabía que tenía que hacer algo, decir algo, lo sabía, pero no aparecía absolutamente nada en su cabeza. Así que soltó lo primero que pudo.

―Está bien. A mí... Me gustan mucho tus ojos, sobre todo el izquierdo...

―Pfff. ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿No has aprendido nada de mí?

― ¡Lo estoy intentando!

―Vale, vale. Tienes otro intento.

―... Eh… ¿Acaba de salir el sol? ¿O me has sonreído?

―… No, definitivamente no has aprendido nada de mí. Escucha, yo… Ah, ¿Dónde está?

― ¿Lance?

―No puedo encontrarlo. ― Se había levantado y buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

― ¿Qué has perdido?

―Mi número de teléfono, ¿Me das el tuyo?

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa socarrona otra vez.

―Te odio.

Se quedaron en silencio, arrojando piedras al lago. No estaba seguro de si su mensaje había llegado de forma clara, pero Lance parecía estar mejor.

―Ven a mi cabaña. Ahí puedes quitarte estas horribles cosas, y si quieres… Bueno… Puedes decir que hiciste una parte del ritual.

― ¿Y qué parte sería esa, sombritas?

Sonrío, imitando a Lance.

―Depende de ti. Enamorarme ya lo lograste, pero, ¿Saldrías conmigo? ¿O un hijo de Hades es mucho para un niñ-

No pudo terminar. Lance lo había besado, y no tenía idea de si tenía algo que ver con la magia de Afrodita, pero se sentía increíblemente bien. Al separarse rieron y fueron a la cabaña de Hades, donde no había otro semidiós para interrumpirlos.

Lance siguió usando los zapatos hasta que el capitán de su cabaña se hartó. Pasó a ser una tradición usarlos como una forma de negarse al ritual, y en ese caso les dibujaban el símbolo de Afrodita y el del padre del otro semidiós. Lance siguió usándolos incluso luego de eso, y luego los colocó donde todos sus hermanos pudieran verlos.

Estaba orgulloso de mostrarlos cuando entraba a la cabaña sosteniendo la mano de Keith.

* * *

 _Cosas bajas que Lance y Keith hicieron con sus poderes:_

-Conseguir mejores notas. Conseguir regalos.

-Cuando Lance descubrió que había algo raro con él, empezó a ir más allá, y una vez logró que un zoológico soltara a sus animales. También le consiguió muchas cosas a su familia.

-Cuando se enteró que en realidad tenía poderes, dejó de utilizarlos casi por completo, y las veces que los usaba, la mayoría era de forma involuntaria.

-Keith a veces encontraba huesos en su cama, pero creía que quizás su mascota Cosmo se los traía.

-La primera vez que usó sus poderes fue para fundirse en las sombras una noche que huyó de una casa adoptiva. Otra vez vio el alma de un muerto que lo ayudó a conseguir dinero.

-Keith invocó esqueletos para vengarse de algunas personas.

-Lance nunca utilizó embrujahabla en Keith una vez que estuvieron en el campamento y aprendió a controlarlo.

-Afrodita presionó al capitán de cabaña para que dejara a Lance.

-Lance es el hijo favorito de Afrodita.

 _Eso es todo. Son libres de pensar en más cosas._

Ah~ Las frases de ligue fueron de las cosas más graciosas que tuve que buscar. Quería que fueran malas, pero tampoco tanto. Démosle crédito a Keith (? Keith podrá parecer más brusco y lo que quieran, pero todos sabemos que no lo es. Sólo quería decir eso. También quería decir que me costó mucho encontrar un título que me resultara satisfactorio. Estuve de las cuatro de la tarde hasta las nueve de la noche pensando en ello, y a las 12:50 cuando me decido a terminar de editar, noto que lo último que había agregado ya no estaba y era la parte por la que había puesto el título.

En fin.

¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco un review?

¡Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
